


Crackling Fire

by Lunaztorta



Series: The Christmas Collection 2020 [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cabin, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot, TechnoShipping, This is so soft, fireplace, request, techno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaztorta/pseuds/Lunaztorta
Summary: @bunnyboy.prince on InstagramPrompt: soft/dumb Techno by the fireplaceI took some requests and prompts from my followers on Instagram for Christmas and here is the first one.Christmas definitely is my favourite time of the year <3
Relationships: Jay Walker/Zane
Series: The Christmas Collection 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050116
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Crackling Fire

Frost decorated the windows of the cabin with intricate and marvellous shapes.  
Even if it was early in the afternoon, the light was already dimming as the sun sank behind the tall mountains and the sky began to turn darker and darker. It had been snowing all day long, the soft snow silently falling on meadows and trees, dusting everything white. With the temperature dropping it stopped, the only movement outside the rustling of the wintry breeze through the pines.

Not that cold nor darkness affected the two boys inside the cabin.  
Zane was bringing back from the minuscule kitchen two nice cups of black tea. Jay stirred smelling the scent of bergamot and smiling propped himself up on the couch in front of the fireplace.  
“Thank you snowball.”  
Zane hummed with a soft smile handing over a steaming cup. “You're welcome gumball.”  
Jay waited till his boyfriend sat down before carefully scooting closer and draping the fluffy blanket over their legs again.

The cosy fire crackled and cast ever shifting shadows on their faces. Jay wasn't sure about how he could stop watching the flickering light playing across Zane's silver skin, as much as Zane couldn't take his eyes off Jay, loving how his freckles seemed like dancing on his face.  
The silence between them stretched, long yet not uncomfortable, filled by the popping sound of the burning wood. In unison, pulled by the same desire, the two boys leaned towards one another. Their lips met first in a timid peck, followed by yet another, before the kiss deepened.  
Jay pulled away first in need of breath, his cheeks flushed or maybe dyed red by the fire, Zane couldn't tell. The boys tenderly smiled at each other again, their free hands moving to lace fingers together, thumbs affectionately rubbing the skin.

Zane squeezed Jay's hand, arching an eyebrow amused. “You were telling me about Santa earlier.”  
Jay's expression quickly changed. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped.  
“You really don't understand Zane. I need a picture with Santa,” Jay declared again, going back to his train of thoughts to before the kettle whistled.  
Zane chuckled making Jay frown a little.  
“Santa is real!” he immediately felt the urge to add. “I saw him once, I'm sure he's real!”  
Zane tilted his head to the side, the corners of his mouth still quirked up. “I do believe you cupcake,” he reassured him, placing a kiss on top of his head.  
Jay' eyes narrowed and hummed, still suspicious. The nindroid chortled anew, placing yet another kiss this time on the tip of his nose.  
“Why don't you tell me the story about when you saw Santa?”

Jay's smile bloomed again and Zane felt his power source buzz and his vents get to work to cool himself off. He lovingly listened to Jay's ramblings and stories and theories, always watching how the fire made his blue eyes even deeper and more passionate.

When Jay's head tilted forward, Zane recovered his cold tea from his hands, always wearing a soft smile. He placed both cups on the nearby low coffee table before accommodating a big cushion behind his back to properly lie down. Jay was stretching his arms upwards yawning.  
The warmth, the tea, the chit chat, the sound of the burning fire... everything made him sleepy.  
“Come here, love.”  
Jay was rubbing his eyes when Zane spoke and with half lidded eyes turned around. He found his boyfriend ready to welcome him into his arms, one hand keeping the blanket away .  
Jay's eyes lit up and he squealed delighted, at once snuggling against Zane's chest.  
The nindroid sighed happily as he wrapped both of them in the blanket once more. He kissed the top of his head and Jay hummed looking up with a smile. The smaller boy craned his neck, first kissing Zane's chin, then receiving the yearned kiss on the lips at last.

“You're going to have your picture with Santa.”  
Jay grinned. “I'm gonna set the best traps ever this year!”  
“I'm sure you will,” Zane chuckled.  
Jay's eyelids fell down and he yawned again. His ear rested on Zane's power source, its soft and reassuring buzz swiftly making him fall asleep.

Zane looked down at his boyfriend, gingerly playing with his auburn locks.  
He listened to his heartbeat, to his even and relaxed breathing, all mixing up with the sounds coming from the fireplace. He felt so complete and at peace with Jay in his arms.  
With a last smile, Zane kissed Jay's forehead before switching to sleep mode and drifting asleep.

Outside, the wind picked up. Yet the fire kept burning, it's flames guarding the two boys from cold and darkness.


End file.
